AMBERCLAN: Twelve for Tragedy
by Lack Thereof
Summary: A group of cynical loners. A scandalous romance between mentor and apprentice. Suspicions and the tearing down of Clan ideals. Amberclan is about to be put to the test which no one aces.
1. Prologue: The New Generation

* * *

**Amberclan: Twelve for Tragedy**

_by Cherryburg, Lack Thereof, and Kitty (Not a FFnet User)_

* * *

**Full Summary: ** _Amberclan is a lone clan a few mil__es away from the four Clans. Living up in the mountains is never easy, especially with a group of loners aspiring to tear down Clan ideals, a father who's raising the bar too high, a scandalous romance between mentor and apprentice, and the identity of a young kit's real mother. The Clan of Twelve is only in for one thing- tragedy._

* * *

**Prologue**

**The New Generation**

* * *

"We are all gathered here for a certain, vital, and exciting cause." **Garnetstar** announced to her audience. Mews of applause erupted from the warriors, but no mews were louder than the ones of the young kits lined up in front of the leader. Today, they would no longer be considered little and helpless, but apprentices. Today they would leave their childish, narrow minds, and receive wisdom from mentors to pass on. They were the future generation of warriors, and they felt overwhelmingly proud of themselves. 

And a quite big generation they were. They kits lined up in front of Garnetstar were **Rougekit**, the ambitious, yet lone son of **Swallowtail **and her late mate **Redtail**; the two sons of **Hawkwing** and **Creamfur**, free-spirited **Lightkit** and talkative **Tankit**, and their day dreamer sister, **Sunkit**; the three beautiful daughters of **Scarletwing** and **Cloudfoot**- **Scarletkit**, **Snowkit**, and **Icekit**, and at last, Garnetstar's own daughter, **Foxkit**- wait, scratch that- Foxkit was not present! Where was she? Garnetstar pretended not to be fazed, but she was truly afraid of all the embarrassment that would follow if the leader's own daughter didn't come to the mentor-apprentice ceremony. She glanced at the medicine cat, **Silverdream**. Silverdream dipped her head sympathetically.  
**  
**

Sunkit (to no one's surprise) was not paying attention but instead looking at the mountains away from Amberclan. In Sunkit's eyes, all of Amberclan's matters were just so _trifling_! Cats openly steered away from her, and even Creamfur had come to reason that her daughter's mind was not stable. They didn't understand her, because her mission in life was divine, beyond any natural comprehension. Silverdream was the nicest to her. Whenever Sunkit was having a troublesome day, or a very peculiar dream, Silverdream would try to work out any enigma that Sunkit's mind had conjured up.

Sunkit turned her attention back to the camp. She noticed Snowkit, another kit ready to be mentored, was ogling at an experienced apprentice, a young, energetic cat named Stormpaw. Sunkit huffed, "Please, he would never return feelings on a novice like her!"

Icekit wondered where Foxkit was. She hadn't seen her since that morning, but with all of the excitment about the upcoming ceremony, Icekit hadn't been paying much attention to Foxkit. _Where would Foxkit go? _wondered Icekit.

Foxkit, like any other kit, had gotten into mischief a few times for small things, such as raiding Silverdream's den and having a bellyache for half of a moon afterwards, but nothing major.

Icekit, being the calm-minded cat she was, didn't automatically expect the worst, like Icekit knew Garnetstar was at the moment. Icekit then noticed Swallowtail slip away from the rest of the clan. She must be going to look for Foxkit, Icekit realized. Icekit then let her mind wander to who her mentor would be. Quite a few warriors didn't have an apprentice, which one would she be paired up with...?

Scarletkit tore her gaze away from secretly watching Snowkit gawk at Stormpaw like if he was a god. Her sister could never end up with him- no matter how beautiful she was. He was going to become a warrior- and she just an apprentice! Imagine a scandal that would be!

Oh well. Her sister could have all the infatuations she wanted- Scarletkit had her eye on just one tom- Rougekit. She couldn't help but smile whenever she thought of the ambitious youth, however quiet he was (maybe his silence just made him attractively mysterious). And she couldn't stop admiring how cute they looked together. _Maybe we can train together as apprentices_, she thought dreamily.

* * *

While, on the other end of the line, Tankit was quietly urging Garnetstar to hurry up! What was she stalling for? Maybe it was in suspense before she announced her apprentice would be...him! He bounced up and down with excitement- being the leader's apprentice would be quite the honor to add to his personal resume! He wandered over to Icekit to talk to her, although his tail was clamped between claws and he was yanked back by his brother, Lightkit. 

"I just want to talk." Tankit persisted. Lightkit grinned, and made a gesture as to say aye-yai-yai.

"You forget mousebrain..." Lightkit laughed, "We're in the middle of the mentor-apprentice ceremony!"

"Um..." Tankit felt him face grow hot, "Sorry."

"It's alright!" Lightkit assured him, "Father didn't see anyhow, so you're off the hook."

"Phew."

Lightkit shook his head, still laughing quietly to himself. His brother never resisted the urge to talk to someone. Luckily his father, Hawkwing, didn't see, or Tankit would get in trouble for not behaving during the mentor-apprentice ceremony, and Lightkit would get in trouble for not being more hard on his younger brother for his mistake. Lightkit was always getting in trouble for his care-free attitude. He hoped he didn't get his father as a mentor- that would make history as the worst mentor and apprentice ever recorded!

Just then he noticed Foxkit was not present at the ceremony. _Stupid furball, _he thought fondly, _she never makes it on time anywhere._

All of a sudden the long awaited Foxkit went tearing across the clearing. Some of the warriors shook their heads. Garnetstar seemed to be resisting the urge to take cover under a rock.

"I'm sorry Garnetstar! I just found this cute little blue jay, and..." Garnetstar just motioned for her to sit down. Foxkit went over and sat next to Tankit. Garnetstar cleared her throat, and after a brief introduction, began the ceremony.

Garnetstar straightened her back, held her chin up, and announced, "The apprentice for Silverdream will be..."

Everyone held their breath to see who it would be. Sunkit was desperately longing for it to be her. She had a special connection to Starclan! Of course Silverdream WOULD select her. Her tail twitched in anticipation.

Tankit and Lightkit looked at Sunkit, knowing how much she wanted to be the medicine cat appprentice.

Garnetstar waited, then said, "Icekit!"

Sunkit felt numb. Everything went in slow motion as Icekit approached her mentor. She dug her claws into the earth below to resist from jumping at

Icekit in frustration. Her eyes cast downward so no one would see her bloodshot eyes as she abstained from crying like a frightened kit.

Tankit's tail touched his sister's shoulder in comfort.

Sunkit sighed, "I...I'm not good enough... No wonder why Silverdream didn't choose me... I... don't belong here..."

"Don't say that!" Tankit replied, "You belong here just like everyone else!"

"Not in Father's eyes..." Lightkit thought absentmindly.

Tankit huffed at his brother, "That's mean, Lightkit!"

Sunkit didn't say anything, and just continued watching the mentor-apprentice ceremony, retreating into her always welcoming imagination for sanctuary. Icekit was standing in front of Garnetstar, ready to receive her apprentice name.

Garnetstar told her, "Your apprentice name is Icepaw, and you are allowed to touch noses with your mentor now."

Rougekit sighed, waiting for his turn to come. He was tired of these novices acting like they were all that. They had no idea how to be a true warrior, no true drive. He, however did. His father was watching him from Starclan every moment of the day, and he will not disappoint his father for any of those moments.

Silverdream went and touched noses with Icepaw, and sat beside her apprentice as the ceremony progressed more.

Garnetstar continued, "Now, we shall choose my own apprentice."

Tankit bounced up and down, "I hope it's me!" He whispered excitedly to Foxkit.

Rougekit's ears peaked. This was his true moment to shine! He could feel the glare of his father watching him. The sun beat on his back, reminding him to win.

Foxkit turned to Tankit, "I hope so too! You deserve to be the leader's apprentice more then anyone! Maybe oneday you'll be sovereign of Amberclan!" Rougekit scoffed at Foxkit's lack of drive.

"You think so?" He asked, beaming.

Foxkit nodded.

"If you stop talking, then maybe!" Lightkit told him.

"My, the leader's, apprentice will be..." Everyone waited in suspense.

"Tankit." Tankit said.

Foxkit broke out laughing at the kit sense of humor.

Lightkit's ears pricked.

"Rougekit."

Tankit's ears dropped.

Rougekit assumed a proud position and trotted up to where Garnetstar was waiting. Scarletkit smiled at him. What a crush to be proud of! Now maybe one day that crush to be proud of would turn into a mate to be proud of...?

Scarletkit blushed at the thought.

Garnetstar looked down at the young Rougekit, "Your apprentice name is now Rougepaw, and I give your permission to touch noses with your mentor."

She touched noses with Rougepaw, and Lightkit could help but know Scarletkit was hoping she was Garnetstar instead. Rougepaw sat next to his mentor, and there was a twinkling of happiness in his eyes.

"Now," Garnetstar continued, "The deputy, Hawkwing's apprentice." Lightkit and Tankit held their breath. Their father, Hawkwing, although he was a great warrior, had a heart of stone. He never let you get off the hook for anything, and even worse, he seemed to be close friends with Icepath, a controversial warrior in Amberclan.

"Hawkwing's apprentice is..." Garnetstar said, "Lightkit."

Garnetstar looked down upon Lightkit, and said, "Your apprentice name is now Lightpaw, and you may proceed to touch noses with your mentor."

Tail between his legs, Lightpaw creeped over to his intimidating and hateful father, and looked up to touch noses with him. Hawkwing did, but when he did, he whispered so low no one could here him, "You'look like nothing but a scared mouse, Lightpaw."

Lightkit bit his lip and sat down next to Hawkwing and watched in misery as the ceremony continued.

Garnetstar exhaled and continued, "Now, the new warrior Stormpelt's apprentice..."

Stormpelt looked alarmed at getting an apprentice so early.

Silverdream responded, "Of course. Stormpelt has a fresh memory of his lessons he should be able to pass on, and his youth should make the apprentice more comfortable."

Next to Lightkit, he heard Hawkwing grumble, "Garnetstar has no tact in my opinion." Lightkit swallowed and continued listening, ignoring such treason.

Stormpelt beamed at the beautiful medicine cat's praise.

"Thank you Silverdream." Garnetstar mewed, and bowed her head toward the gray-furred cat genuinely, "Stormpelt's new apprentice will be Snowkit. Snowkit please come up to the front."

Scarletkit's giggle burst out a little louder than she expected. Snowkit glared at her sister, and hoped no one notice the blush creep up on her face.

All eyes turned toward the reddish-brown pelted she-kit. Garnetstar raised her brows at Scarletkit, "Is there a problem, young lady?"

"No..." Scarletkit lied, and sank back into the crowd. Snowkit had the biggest crush on Stormpelt, and now she was apprenticed to him! Scarletkit couldn't help but smile and feel a little ting of jealousy. If only she and Rougepaw could be stuck in the same situation...

Snowkit shyly approached her mentor.

"No..." Stormpelt purred, "You go to Garnetstar first."

Scarletkit started giggling all over again.

"Oh... yeah... Sorry..." Snowkit wanted to die. She quickly approached Garnetstar.

Garnetstar smiled, "Your apprentice name is Snowpaw, and you may touch noses with your mentor."

Snowpaw walked over to Stormpelt for the second time, and was terrified to touch noses with him, afraid she do something stupid...again.

Stormpelt softly touched noses with the young apprentice. His breath hugged her fur, and if it was not just her imagination, he seemed to smile.

Stormpelt greeted, "It's a pleasure to mentor you, young she-cat."

Snowpaw blushed furiously and answered, "As it is you also..." She walked past him, her fur brushing against his, sending a vibration across his skin.

Snowpaw grinned to herself as Stormpelt shifted with unease. Two can play this game, dear mentor..

* * *

**Authors' Note: **Remember, review rhymes with YOU. 


	2. Chapter One: Deceivers in the Dark

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Very very very sorry there's been no updates for a million years. I know, I suck at life, blah blah blah! Hope you enjoy this rather long chapter._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**  
Deceivers in the Dark**

* * *

The night had settled long ago, yet some figures still dared to walk the forest right outside the Amberclan camp. The warrior den had not stirred- they were most likely the night patrol returning. A large, powerful cat slipped from the warrior den into the clearing outside. 

The tom almost slithered quietly past the apprentice den, however, one paw cracked a twig as he walked by. He froze for a moment before assuming that no one had awoke and padded on.

However he was wrong.

Lightpaw had always been a light sleeper. Often frequently waking up by himself, disruptions never failed to stir him. So when a rather loud crack was heard outside, Lightpaw's head poked up from all his sleeping den mates. Peering out through a small crack, he saw a familiar tom make his way across the clearing.

"What is he doing?" Lightpaw wondered, and crawled over his friends carefully, so to not disturb them, and crept outside.

"It's about time, Hawkwing. How long were you planning to make him wait? We only have til the dawn." A taunting voice spoke from a sleek, skinny gray cat with a scar down one of his yellow eyes. He was one of the trio of cats that gathered at the entrance to Amberclan territory. All of them were focused on Lightfoot's father, never taking their eyes off of him.

"He's only an apprentice now." Hawkwing told them, "He will be bigger."

"He better start growin'" commented a silver-blue tom on Hawkwing's left, "You know the boss don't like bein' kept waitin'." He grinned, showing a set of sharp teeth sharp enough to tear a single cat apart.

"And if he doesn't grow big enough, we can only imagine how the leader will respond." The scarred cat mused, loud enough for Hawkwing to hear. Lightpaw saw his father's neckfur bristle as his lips drew back in a snarl.

"He will grow, Sly, to be just as powerful as the cat standing before you now." Hawkwing growled. Sly snickered.

A digustingly beautiful, white she-cat, who stood in the middle, stepped forward to stop a fight from looming forward. Sly stepped back, offering the dark-eyed cat all the room she needed.

"Can we see your Clan baby, Hawkwing?" She purred amusingly. Hawkwing's ear twitched for a moment, being entranced by her. Then he replied-

"He's asleep now, it's only twilight."

Lightpaw froze when he saw her look in his direction and smile. Then she turned to Hawkwing and innocently asked, "Then who is that?"

All heads spun to look at Lightpaw. Lightpaw was uncomfortable with all the spotlight and looked away.

"I think we woke him up from his kitty nap, Jewel." Sly snickered. Hawkwing's ears laid flat and his growled. The she cat, Jewel, giggled at this and pressed the side of her muzzle against Sly's and looked back at the silver-blue cat.

"We should get going, Frost and Sly, before the leader gets angry." She suggested and began to strut off.

"Sure thing, sugar." Frost agreed, "And Hawkwing? Bring your kitty to us when he's biggah' than a mouse, hear me?" He and Sly laughed nastily at Hawkwing then followed Jewel. As Lightpaw watched him leave, he saw Sly flank Jewel and whisper some rude commentary (probably about him) to her.

Hawkwing grunted.

"If he does get bigger. He looks pretty small to me." Sly put in, following close behind Jewel.

"You'll see, fleabag." Hawkwing assured him roughly.

Sly ignored him and walked adjacent to Jewel, whispering some kind of cruel commentary to the snow white cat. He looked behind him and motioned for Frost to follow with a twitch of his thin, bony tail. Frost joined Jewel on her other side, twitching his tail. The three cats disappeared into the woods, leaving a deathly silence between father and son.

"Father-" Lightpaw was cut off by his father suddenly spinning around, and approached him slowly and menacing.

"Listen Lightpaw." Hawkwing growled, each step forward like a thunder clap to Lightpaw, "Tell anyone about this, and there will be Hawkwing to pay for it."

Lightpaw gasped and tumbled heels over head back into the apprentice den and lost consciousness.

When he woke it was already late morning.

* * *

Silverdream was hard at work arranging her newfound herbs to her satisfaction. She was very obsessive on having everything being neat and organized- after all, no mistakes could be afforded when dealing with lives of Clanmates! After everything was in its place, she sighed with contentment and settled herself into her nest, awaiting her apprentice Icepaw to arrive for another day of medical training. She heard a cat move through the entrance of the medicine den. She rose, prepared to greet her apprentice, but instead of Icepaw, a light yellow cat, her fur so yellow it was almost white, was standing in front of her. It was Sunpaw, the social outcast of the apprentices. Assuming that this was another nightmare or conundrum worked up by Sunpaw's imagination, she settled down back into her nest. 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you so, Silverdream." Sunpaw quickly apologized. Nodding her head in that her apology was unneeded, she motioned for the young apprentice to go on. Sunpaw paused, then said, "I just don't think... I mean, I know... that I don't belong here in Amberclan. I had my doubts before, but I am positive now. I am not an Ambercat. I do not even belong within my family unit, because there are no blood ties between my siblings and I."

Silverdream blinked. This was quite the outlandish statement made by Sunpaw, even surpassing the craziest of prophecies by the young she-cat.

In actuality, Sunpaw was not that far from the truth. Sunpaw had been adopted by Hawkwing and his mate, Creamfur, after she had been discovered at the entrance of Dreampool, the silvery-purple waters which housed wisdom of ancestors from the days of yore. Her parents had never been indentified, Silverdream assumed her mother was a loner who did not wish to take care of a kit.

"Sunpaw." Silverdream said softly, "I think this holds the answer to your increasing dilemna." Sunpaw watching her every move, Silverdream walked over to her carefully arranged piles of herbs and to her pile of spoils. Picking up a soiled herb, she placed it at Sunpaw's foot. Sunpaw, picking it up gingerly in her mouth, questioned the medicine cat with her eyes.

"Sunpaw, take this herb to Dreampool. The ancestors accept sacrifices of our best herbs and answer our queries with their profound knowledge. I am afraid my knowledge ends here." Silverdream lied through her teeth. She felt guilty about lying to Sunpaw about her heritage and even more so about giving her a soiled sacrifice, however she could not bring herself to let Sunpaw discover she belonged to no one in Amberclan, and forever break Sunpaw's kit-like innoncence.

"Thank you Silverdream." Sunpaw said around the herb, and took it outside of the den. Silverdream went to the very rear of her den and shrouded herself in isolation for that day.

The rest of the apprentices were outside, running around, laughing with each other and occasionally flirting, at least for Scarletpaw. While Lightpaw had usually eagerly taken part in the fun, he was in no mood to play. Not after when he had discovered the truth about his father and then sworn to secrecy.

"Foxpaw!" Tanpaw exclaimed, and dashed across the clearing to talk to her. Lightpaw's heart wrenched watching that. It seemed that whenever he wished Foxpaw would look his way, or talk to him, Tanpaw always found it necessary to steal her away in his endless supply of conversation and good humour.

"Tanpaw! Want to see Snowpaw and Scarletpaw race? It's sure to be exciting!" Foxpaw encouraged, bouncing up and down in the spirit of the moment.

"Yeah! Race you to the field!" Tanpaw replied, ecstatic, and dashed off.

Lightpaw watched the two cheerful, potential love birds run off together and looked away. He notced Sunpaw coming out of the medicine cat den with a herb in her mouth. He trotted over to his sister and queried, "Is that herb for Mother?" Their mother, Creamfur, was expecting kits next moon.

"No." Sunpaw answered, "I have to take this to the Dreampool. Silverdream said it would help me." Noticing Lightpaw's pained glance at Tanpaw and Foxpaw sitting side by side as Stormpelt announced the start of the race, she quickly invited him to come along with her.

"Sure thing. Thanks Sunpaw." Lightpaw replied, and followed her out of the camp.

Before he left, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Stormpelt congratulating Snowpaw for winning the competition, and noted that they seemed a little more loving to one another then an average mentor and apprentice would. He shrugged and looked back, just in time to swerve away from a tree.

"Careful!" Sunpaw warned, and picked up her pace a little in hope that her dreams might finally be put to rest. As she and Lightfoot approached the entrance, a certain whimsical sunshine brushed her face, a familiar feeling one gets as they approach Dreampool, the sacred temple to their ancestors.

"The Dreampool is really..." Lightpaw mused, "...I don't know. It moves you. You don't get this kind of feeling anywhere else."

They traveled down a steep path, and arrived at a endless pool, filled to the brim with water that was moonlit, although the Dreampool was located beneath the ground. 

"I know." Sunpaw agreed, "It kind of feels like... my homecoming you know?" 

"Your homecoming?" Lightpaw replied. Usually he would have laughed at his sister's weirdness, but he felt bonded with her now, "Like your returning to your ancestors?" 

"It might sound kind of weird, but yes. It's like I'm coming home to my family." Sunpaw explained, setting the herb down in the water and taking a few paces back in reverence. They waited for the ancestors to accept their sacrifice. Nothing happened, and a few moments of awkward silence followed. 

"Whats going on?" Lightpaw wondered aloud, 

"Nothing happened..." Lightpaw noted. Then he suddenly gasped, "Sunpaw!' 

"What is it?" Sunpaw's voice sounded alarmed. 

"Look!" Lightpaw trembled, and gestured his head toward a dead cat, it's eyes still wide awake with terror, it's jaws still opened with a quiet yowl. What was left of it's tail was a tiny bloody stub. Lightpaw almost felt himself start to hyperventilate. 

Sunpaw felt faint as she saw the cat. Her head felt foggy and everything around her seemed to be spinning. Looking up, she saw a cave on the upper center of the wall, being supported by a rock ledge, and several stones leading up to it rather like a disconnected staircase. Could the cat's murderers be hiding in there? 

Lightpaw swallowed, and to add to his horror he heard paw steps coming down into the Dreampool. He heard the voice of the she cat the night before and suddenly began to panick. He did not want anything to do with those cats. He looked toward Sunpaw and whispered quickly, "Hide!"

* * *

"Snowpaw!" A voice rang out through the camp. Approaching her was her mentor, Stormpelt. Like always, he was in high spirits. 

"Follow me. We're training somewhere special today." He meowed as cheerful as always, but he had a mysterious tint in his voice.

Snowpaw mindlessly followed her mentor into the woods, wondering what Stormpelt could have prepared for her today.

They twisted through trees and rocks. Snowpaw knew they were going outside Clan territory when Stormpelt started jumping on rocks, working his way to the other side. After they crossed, they quietly walked down a dirt path, before Stormpelt took a sharp turn and walked through a veil of vines. When she emerged from the curtain there was a brook that slowly but gracefully trickling down into a pond dotted with flowering lily pads below. The whole venue was shielded with vine curtains as if to hide the beautiful garden. White, spirit filled daisies were dancing in the soft breeze.

"Sh, don't move." Stormpelt told her, and then quietly gestured toward a family of swans huddled in the pond, sleeping soundly.

"Oh, they are beautiful!" Snowpaw gasped, quiet as not to disturb the effortless beauty of the swans.

"Isn't it pretty out here?" Stormpelt replied blissfully.

Then, to Snowpaw's surprise, Stormpelt unconsciously licked the top of her head affectionately.

"Ah... Stor- Stormpelt?" Snowpaw felt her face blend into all shades of crimson.

"I-I..." Stormpelt fumbled for an excuse for his obvious gesture, "I think it's time we go back. Your mother's probably worried sick."

He turned away, embarassed, and departed quickly from the garden where the unspeakable crime was committed. One that should have never happened, one that both of them wished a certain cat never saw.

* * *


End file.
